Paiges of Fun (A Warframe Smut)
by L4dyLexan
Summary: Paige, by all means oblivious to the fun times that the Orokin left in her frame, finally discovers what the word 'pleasure' truly means.


Paige stretched in her Somatic Chair, feeling her back crack a bit as she held her breath. She'd been under transference for too long, she needed to move. Her clan had invited her to help out an Operative of the Lotus while they looted an infested ship of any valuable cargo. She'd brought her Excalibur, her friends had brought a Saryn, a Nekros, and a Trinity Prime. Paige had asked her friends where she'd even gotten a Trinity in the prime form. The relics that held them had been lost to the Void months ago, and no one had found any new ones yet. Her friend; Alice; had merely smiled and said. "I have my ways."

Paige smiled at that thought as she stepped out of the Somatic chair. Right now, she had a different problem. There had been something leaking from her Excal about two-thirds of the way through the mission, and she wanted to find out what it was. The neural sensors laced throughout the Warframe allowed her to know that it was warm and almost hot, but non-toxic. Paige figured it was leaking some kind of lubricant.

Strictly speaking, Warframes didn't need maintenance. Their material - whatever it was - was designed to be self cleaning and self restoring whenever it had a steady supply of oxygen and water, which her Orbiter recycled plenty of, and the rest it gathered by de-molecularization of extra materials she gathered. She'd set it to use Alloy Plate as it's main source, despite it's less than A+ efficiency. She had millions of pieces of it from her time in the Orokin Derelicts and Orokin Void, she could spare it. Cryotic was the most effective, but Paige wasn't the patient type, and she hated waiting for something to finish drilling when she would rather tear it out of the enemies that blindly chased her.

However, Warframes every so often broke in a way that required a skillful hand to fix. Faulty Void energy lines, so small they couldn't be seen with the naked eye, or an overcharge in the emitters on a 'Frame's palm causing all the energy to be emitted in one unfocused blast. Only an Operator could feel these problems when the diagnostics couldn't, so only an Operator could fix them.

Paige walked over to her Arsenal, the Excalibur already neatly t-posed for her to examine after she'd left transference. The assumed lubricant was leaking down the inner thigh of the frame, coming from behind the codpiece. "Ordis can you tell me if anything's wrong with him?" she asked. The frame pulsed, a faint blue going around it's outlines, like when the shields were recharging. "No major damages detected, Operator." Ordis said. "But, the _se-e-emeeee_ assumed lubricant appears to be non toxic and contain many complex proteins and nutrients suitable for life." he said, cheerfully ignoring the glitch in his AI matrix.

"So nothing notable is broken." Paige said, dropping to her haunches to get a better look. The substance looked milky, and given it was vital in proteins must mean it was probably a breach in the under-flesh of the Warframe. Her own diagnostic sensors couldn't pierce the outer skin of a Warframe. They were impossible to hack for just that reason. Vor had figured it out with his Ascaris, by burrowing into the proper flesh of the Warframe, but Paige had put an end to him long ago. No one had tried anything since but the Grustrag 3, who only applied a bolt that could be easily removed.

"Ordis get me some tools?" she asked, standing up and putting the tips of her fingers together, re-initiating transference with the frame. She closed her eyes and opened them as Excalibur, looking at herself as the Operator for a moment before opening her own eyes. It was strange, seeing from two perspectives at once. But she would need to feel every poke and prod from herself in the Excal to know what was wrong.

Her kubrow - Victoria - walked up to her and helpfully dropped the box of tools Ordis had provided for her. Paige gave Victoria a scratch on the head. "Thanks Ordis." she said. She didn't need to thank him, she knew plenty of people who _hated_ Ordis, but she liked him. He was funny, and tried to cheer her up when she was down. More than she could say for some of her actual friends.

Paige looked over the tools, then pulled something akin to a crowbar out of it. It was an Orokin-issue plate separator. One of the wedges was sharpened down to an atoms length, allowing it to seperate almost anything with ease. Realistically Operators would never do maintenance on a Warframe. The Orokin had technicians for that, and the Operators were never supposed to leave stasis anyway. Because of that, most of the under-lining of the 'Frames was inaccessible to even the Operator, only a select few plates could be opened on command.

So Paige would have to break in.

She knew there had to be a gap the lubricant was leaking from, so there was something underneath the codpiece, meaning if she was careful, like so…

Her hands recoiled off the frame. Right. She had forgotten to take down it's void-shields. She closed her eyes and focused, making her Excal lower it's shield with a wave of the hand and a light tap of will. She tried again, slipping the plate-separator between where the codpiece and pelvis met. She felt a lack of resistance, meaning she had the right spot. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have gotten it anywhere, it would've just slid off the armor.

She wrenched the Separator, but it didn't budge. She pulled again, and nothing happened. Paige hummed, before pushing this time, with all the force her small body could. It gave no resistance, and Paige fell forward past the Excalibur, collapsing to the ground in a heap. Behind her, she heard the codpiece clack onto the ground.

She pushed herself up to her hands and knees, brushing off non-existent dust (there was no dust on an Orbiter, it was all meticulously cleaned. There was, however, dog hair, much to Ordis's annoyance.) from her arms and legs. She looked over to her Excalibur.

Where the codpiece was, there was now a completely rigid stick of meat, or flesh. It was the same grey-ish as the rest of the Warframe but seemed noticeably more meaty, with throbbing channels of what she assumed were void energy coursing through it. The lubricant was leaking out of the tip, dribbling down the shaft and pattering to the ground. Paige reasoned that when it was contained in the codpiece, it had pooled in there until it overflowed.

"Ordis do you know what this is?" she asked, eyeing over it curiously. Ordis hummed, then buzzed after a second. "I'm sorry Operator, but Ordis has no records of this or what it might be doing in a Warframe.

Paige was dimly aware of the relief she felt through her Warframe at having the flesh cylinder free, but wasn't aware of it consciously. Nor did she notice the wetness and heat growing between her legs as she looked at it. She gently took it in her gloved hands, looking at it up and down, trying to puzzle out what it was. She felt a gentle pleasure through her frame.

"So what _is_ this?" she muttered, under her breath. She ran her hands up and down the shaft, and only then did she notice the pleasure. Crap. She'd forgotten to turn off the somatic link between her and her frame. She'd done it often enough where she hadn't even noticed. She quickly took her hands away from the shaft, not wanting to touch it farther. She saw her hands and made a look of disgust. She'd gotten the lubricant all over them.

The sensors had confirmed it to be non-toxic in the mission, and Ordis had confirmed it high in protein and other nutrients. Paige didn't really _need_ to eat, so there was no food on the Orbiter. But she'd enjoyed the times where she'd been invited to eat at Maroo's Bazaar with her clannies. So if this was high in protein… wasn't it technically a food? She knew eating strange fluids was bad, but it's not like the Lotus was here to tell her no, and she didn't have a very good idea of what 'food' really was anymore. It had been millenia, after all. Maybe this was a failsafe in the Warframe designed to feed the Operator in times of isolation?

Only one way to test it.

She very hesitantly brought her hand to her mouth, sticking out her tongue and ever so slightly touching the lubricant. She didn't really taste anything, so instead she just straight up licked her whole hand. The taste of it flooded her mouth. It was kind of salty but also strangely sweet in a very unique blend. She knew some Operator friends of hers would hate it, but she actually enjoyed the flavor. The blend was enticing, and like chocolate made her want some more after she was done. And given it was high in nutrients, it seemed her food-during-crisis hypothesis turned out correct. Potentially.

Paige pulled at the collar of her suit, feeling entirely too hot wearing it, for some reason. She wanted more of the food-like stuff, it was a rare opportunity she got to eat at all, but for now she had to get _out_ of this stupid skintight suit. She went back to her Somatic pod and sat down, ordering Ordis to pull it off of her.

A few small lasers and claw-arms came down, gently peeling the suit off of her and storing it elsewhere for re-use when Paige wished to wear it again or when she needed to depart for a mission. She didn't so much stand up and peel herself off the back half of her suit. She stretched, her naked body tingling against the cold air of the orbiter.

She traced her hand over some of the somatics in her dark-skinned body, little bits of metal designed to link to her suit and allow her to control her frame better. Of course, she didn't need them anymore. But she kind of liked them, like a mark of pride for stopping Hunhow and the Queens.

She trailed her hands over her body a bit more sensually than usual, but stopped at the space between her legs. It was wet, with some kind of liquid, but she had no idea why. She didn't even know what that hole was for, she just figured all Operators had them for some ancient Orokin reason.

Paige decided she would figure out the mystery of that later, for now she wanted to test out the new feature on her Warframe. She walked over to her Arsenal again, bare feet patting gently against the floor. She got on her knees in front of the frame, and gently ran her hands over the dispenser again. Paige felt her own hands touching her Warframes dispenser, like it belonged to her own body.

She gently put her lips to the nozzle, before realizing that she had no idea how to turn it on. She gently tugged on the shaft, and received a slight burst of pleasure. Paige figured it was positive feedback her body didn't know how to process otherwise. She continued tugging, sliding her hands back and forth across it, feeling more and more pleasure build up in her Warframe.

She felt herself get hotter in the hole between her legs. She briefly pondered that this seemed an awfully inefficient method of dispensing, before she felt a wave of pure pleasure emanate from her Warframe and into her. She recoiled back a bit, as bursts of the lubricant came from the shaft of meat, splattering onto her face and chest in strings. She opened her mouth to catch one, flinching and closing her eye as one struck her in the face.

Paige huffed angrily as the shaft began to shrink, face and chest covered in the supplements. She'd missed all of it. She ran her finger, gathering the string from over her eye and put it into her mouth. Well, most of it. It had felt really good, too, but she wanted to actually eat, thank you.

She poked at the shaft again, now kind of limp, and no longer leaking. She started tugging it like it had before, and after a few seconds, it was stiff and hard again. Paige smiled. So it wasn't a one time thing, that was good. She tried to stimulate it to release with her mouth this time, so she wouldn't miss any of it when it released.

She slid her mouth up and down the shaft. It was warm but semi-hard. Not like bone, but like constantly tensed muscle. She felt the pleasure building through her Warframe again, and her hand unconsciously went to the wet spot between her legs. Her fingers gently entered her hole on autopilot, and she felt her own wave of pleasure go through her, not even noticing until she was heavily fingering it. It felt incredibly good, particularly when she rubbed over a certain spot that made her tingle.

It didn't take long, the Warframe reached its peak, and she felt the hot strings of supplement shoot down into her throat. At the same time, her body seized up as she felt her own pleasure peak. Both waves hit her at the same time, causing her to fall forward off the dispenser as the sudden wave hit her. Paige felt a final splurt or two land on her back, before both her and her Warframe were done.

Paige was… hungry for more, she could say. The wet-hole appeared to be useful and cooperative with the dispenser, useful for getting the food out faster. She shakily stood to her feet, looking at the Frame a full head taller than her. She had an idea. What if, she used both tools at once on each other? Of course, whatever the white stuff was likely wouldn't be as nourishing but...

Breathing heavily, she leaned against the wall, musing over the idea. She felt something drip down her inner thigh, looking down to see some clear fluid running down it from her hole. She didn't realize before, but she felt it now. A primal need, something old and ancient awoken inside her. Paige couldn't place it, but she knew it was related to her Warframe somehow. Something the Orokin hadn't predicted. Not that she minded them missing it, it felt _good_. Better than killing Vor, better than finally building an ancient Orokin Warframe, better than letting Teshin have revenge.  
Paige sidled up to the Warframe, rubbing her hand over the limp dispenser again, getting it back to its previous hardness. She was probably exhausting whatever stores it had, but she needed to make sure her testing worked. She gave a hum as she rubbed the shaft and it began to leak supplement again, trying to work out how to best get it inside of her. She closed her eyes. She felt her own warmth in the warframe, the pleasant feeling of her hand tugging the Warframes shaft. Paige ordered the Warframe to sit on its knees, and pull her down with it.

She opened her eyes, walking over to in front of the 'Frame and getting on her hands and knees. She crawled backwards, trying to bump into the shaft. The first one missed entirely, smearing her ass with leaking supplement as it was deflected upwards. She crawled forward and backed up again. This time it went under. She gave a huff of annoyance, before closing her eyes and controlling the frame again.

It placed its hands on her butt, positioning itself better through her control, then ever so slowly slid it's shaft into her wet hole. It hurt, but felt correct, like it was the right thing to be doing, so she had it push a bit further. She felt her interior walls expand as half the shaft was put into her, before she stopped, opening her eyes and releasing the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She could feel the dispenser inside of her, gently stretching her apart. Paige moved herself slowly backwards, sliding further onto the shaft. The bulbed head went over that feel-good spot, and she almost collapsed from the pleasure.

She could feel the double-pleasure, her Warframes mock-nervous system was off the charts with it, she could feel the pleasure of herself wrapped around the shaft, and of it stuck into herself. She pulled herself off the shaft, then back onto it. It was stimulating, but felt far too slow.

She closed her eyes and controlled the frame again, ordering it to slowly thrust its hips forwards and back. Paige could see her own dark skin through the Frame, and feel the double pleasure as it thrust the shaft slowly in and out of her. Each time it rubbed over her 'special spot' she wanted to fall apart. She had to remember to breath, as she kept holding her breath and holding herself tightly.

Paige felt the walls of her wet hole twitching in time with the Warframes shaft, like she was milking it with her insides. She could feel herself being pleasured through the frame, and could feel herself as the Frame being pleasured. She wanted to open her eyes and stare behind her as it pounded her, but doing so would break the somatic link and put a sudden halt to everything.

So, she was content to watch the back of her own head and butt get bucked back and forth across the floor. It felt too good to stop, she never wanted to stop. It was a new kind of pleasure she'd never felt before. She would've pondered the strange, lustful sensations that enraptured her body if her mind had been anything but a haze.

The Frame pushed the shaft into her harder, pulling it in and out harder with a slurping sound as it shoved the dispenser as far into her as it would go. She felt a pressing on the tip of the dispenser, like she had reached the end. It had a slight yield to it, but otherwise was as stiff as the rest of her walls.

She blindly reached back with one hand, feeling the shaft slam into her hind again and again, feeling the soaked muscle-like appendage slide deftly across her fingers and into and out of her. She began to moan quietly, unable to hold her breath. The frame, with her control, increased it's pace.

Paige held onto the building pleasure as long as she could, trying to keep the rush from overcoming her. She tried to make it last as long as she could, but it was getting so much harder to hold onto. Her breasts jiggled up and down with each impalement behind her, she felt her juices flooding as she was fucked senseless.

Paige let go of her hold, allowing herself and her Warframe to be overcome by the building wall. She felt an explosion of pleasure from her and Excalibur, felt the hot supplement be pumped into her hole, her back arching and her body tightening, feeling the shaft twitch and pulse hotly inside of her as it dumped its nutrient-rich fluid inside of her. She felt herself squeeze around Excaliburs shaft, feeling the pleasure of two participants as her body milked every drop it could on its own.

A moment later, it ended. Paige fell limply to the floor off of the Excalibur's shaft, feeling the double afterglow from both of them. She opened her eyes, feeling the sweat of exertion on the floor of the Orbiter around her, and the supplement leaking out of her.

After a few minutes, she began to shakily push herself upward, leaning against the wall and breaking transference with her Warframe. She felt the creamy supplement flow out of her, and down her inner thigh, along with a decent flow of her own extra juices. She began to stumble back to her somatic chair, leaving a trail as she went.

"O-ordis…" she stuttered out. " _Lllllook at my floo-_ Yes, Operator?" Ordis said. "P-put the codpiece back o-on… a-and ready a clean for me…" Paige said, walking across the open space to her chair. The event that had just occurred replayed again and again in her mind. It had felt heavenly. She desperately wanted to do it over and over again.

She fell into her chair, watching as the cleaning implements came from the back to scrub all areas of her and re-apply the somatic suit. But for now, she was content to fall asleep, the event had been exhausting for someone who got so little exercise like her.

And that's what she did, falling heavily asleep as the scrubbers came in and began to ever so gently brush her.


End file.
